


Never Having To Lose

by willskissograham (awillsgrahamcracker)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mario Kart, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awillsgrahamcracker/pseuds/willskissograham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heated game of Mario Kart on the WII U</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Having To Lose

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't sue me
> 
> [Mongoose](http://mongooseunderthehouse.tumblr.com/) said that me mentioning playing Mario Kart for hours with my boyfriend made them think of these two assholes playing Mario Kart. I couldn't resist.

When Frederick walked through the door he smiled noticing Will already had the Wii U turned on, the Mario Kart intro running on repeat. The Nintendo had always been one of Frederick's guilty pleasures. He remembered many times that he said he was going out of town for a medical conference when the truth was a new game had released and he had to play it. Not to mention the numerous Friday and Saturday nights in front of the TV, headset on, schooling kids in other countries on how the games were supposed to be played. Sometimes he thought he missed that console more than anything the FBI had confiscated.  
So, while it was originally Frederick's idea to buy the Wii, or the television for that matter, it was Will that spent the majority of the time on it. Frederick knew it was because losing to the older man was not something Will was keen on.

Frederick scanned the house for the younger man but didn't see him. He started to sit down and get started when Will appeared from the hallway. He was holding two glasses of wine. 

“Glad you could join me.”

Frederick took one of the glasses. “Are you trying to get me drunk so you can win?”

Will snorted. “I could beat you with me eyes closed.”

Frederick pulled his suit jacket off and tossed it on the back of the recliner. He loosened his tie, rolled his sleeves up, and sat down in the chair.

“Let's do this!” Frederick exclaimed rubbing his hands together.

“Loser does the dishes.” Will added.

“Deal.”

Frederick smiled as Will sat down in the floor in front of him. He scooted over to where he was sitting in between the older man's legs. The dogs instantly ran to him trying to climb on him.

“My good luck charms. Will laughed.

“You are going to need more than a good luck charm” Frederick replied then chuckled loudly as the younger man groaned at his “special” cup selection that included Rainbow Road.

Three hours later and Frederick was riding high. Will had won all of three times. He now had to do the dishes, sweep the floor, cook dinner for two weeks, and replace the burned out light bulbs that littered the house.

“Had enough?” Frederick teased as he slid around the corner, gaining the nitrous boost, and slamming Will's car off the track.

“Fucking Peach.” Will growled trying desperately to catch up.

“Don't hate the player...”

Will rolled his eyes. “One day I'm going to knock you down a few pegs.”

“But today is not that day.” Frederick added as he slid through the finish line in first place.

“One fifty CC is too hard, Frederick. I fall off everything.”

“You are always playing. You aren't use to it by now?”

“I only do fifty CC.” Will replied barely a whisper.

“Oh, Will, that isn't even trying. I will change it to one hundred. Do you need a head start?”

Will ignored his question. “Maybe I will try someone besides Bowser.”

“Change your car. It's too big.”

“I have a hard enough time steering as it is. I don't need something faster.”

Frederick put his hands up in defeat. “Change your character then.”

Frederick watched as Will scanned through the characters finally deciding on Donkey Kong. He picked the same large car and hit proceed.

“You know with a bigger character...

“Frederick!”

“Fine. Fine.”

By this point both men had stripped down. Will said he needed less things slowing him down. Yet somehow that didn't carry over to the game insisting on cars and characters that could slow you down. Will wasn't wearing a shirt and was only in his boxer briefs. Frederick picked up on that tactic long ago. Will was hoping his lack of clothing would be cause for distraction. A grin crept across Frederick's face thinking about the first time he stripped down like that. It had ended with them going at it right there, the Nintendo playing their mood music.  
Frederick was still wearing his white suit shirt with the sleeves rolled up but his pants had joined his jacket on the recliner behind him. He was in his black bikini briefs with his khaki socks. Will was still in between his legs on the floor, jumping to his feet ever so often.

They had now moved onto Wario Stadium and Will was once again standing. Frederick had decided to lay back a little to let the younger man think he stood a chance. Will had taken to blocking the older man's view by moving back in forth in front of him. Frederick jumped to his feet as the box granted him a red turtle. He tried to hide his grin as he pulled the trigger.

**PEACHY!**

“I hate you Peach!” Will exclaimed as he crashed and burned.

The sudden burst of excitement caused the once settled pack to jump to their feet, barking, and running circles around the two men. The more excited either man got the pack reflected that right back at them.

Looking over at Will, Frederick suddenly knew what he had to do. The younger man was so focused, so determined, yet looked so defeated. 

Frederick cleared his throat. “Okay next one for the whole haul. If you win, which is doubtful.” He had to keep appearances up. “I have to do everything you are in debt with, wiping your slate clean. However, if I win not only do you have to do everything but you can no longer use your knife wound as an excuse to get out of going to the symphony with me.”

“It's not an excuse.” Will retaliated.

Both men knew he was lying. “For argument's sake let's say that is is.”

“Fine.”

“Deal?”

“Deal.” Will answered. “Wait. Still on one hundred CC right?” He quickly asked.

“You better start picking out a new suit for the symphony now.”

“What's wrong with my suit?”

“You only have one and it is too big.”

“So are yours.”

“Maybe but I do have more than just one to choose from.”

Will rolled his eyes. “Since when did quantity become better than quality?”

“Will, a suit from the Men's Warehouse is not quality.”

“Are we going to do this or not?” Will asked impatiently. 

“In such a hurry to lose are we?”

“Just press start, Frederick.”

Frederick went with his normal selection of Peach and her go kart. He knew Will would notice if he went with anything else. He wasvhappy to see Will pick Luigi and a middle sized car this time. That would be the reason Frederick would tell him is why he won.

“Which cup?”

“Any but the Rainbow Road special.”

“Alright” Frederick replied simply as he selected the Mushroom cup.

“Oh I like this one!”

“I know.” Frederick smiled.

Frederick had planned on winning Mario Kart Stadium just barely but the plan backfired on him. As he rounded the corner before the finish line the boxes graced Will with a blue first place turtle. He watched as Luigi launched the turtle flipping Peach off her go kart and into the air. With a manic laugh he came flying passed straight through the finish line taking first place.  
The older man couldn't help but laugh as Will broke into a victory dance with the dogs. He watched as the younger man held Winston by his front paws moving him back and forth on his hind legs. The other dogs barked excitedly around them.

“No way you do that again.” Frederick finally said.

“Watch me.”

Next up was Water Park and Will had been known to actually win this track a few times. It was his favorite track after all. So, Frederick knew it wouldn't look too suspicious if he let the younger man win this one. By the final lap Will was leading and Frederick was staying right behind him. Will was standing on his feet, top teeth sunk through his bottom lip, and turning the controller in the air as if that would transfer direction to the game. Peach slammed into the back of Luigi as they flew through the finish line. It was just enough to make Will think he hadn't won by much and had perhaps gotten lucky.

Now Frederick knew he couldn't let Will sweep him and since Mario Kart Stadium hadn't gone as planned he had to make sure and win Sweet, Sweet Canyon. He made sure to get the nitrous boost at the beginning as to say he was done playing around. The track seemed to go faster than the rest and when Peach slid into the finish line Luigi was nowhere to be found. 

“What happened?” Frederick asked as Will came across the finish in tenth place.

Will sighed. “I kept getting stuck on the short cut.”

“Will, that by definition is not a short cut. You're not supposed to get stuck on them.”

“Shut up. The piranha kept hitting me.”

Frederick chuckled. “Last track, if I win this one...

Will cut him off. “It means we are tied not that you won.” Will pointed out.

“I think it would be fair to take the highest score in such a situation.”

“Fine.”Will replied dryly.

Thwomp Ruins was the last and final track. Frederick figured he would do the same as Sweet, Sweet Canyon – just stay in a very close second and pretend to fight him for first from time to time. 

“Damn it!”

“What's wrong?” Will asked at the older man's sudden outburst.

“I shot my red turtle backwards instead of at you. I could have passed you.” He lied.

“Could've, should've, would've” Will chuckled.

Frederick kept that smile to himself. Will already had a hard enough time dealing with all his losses. Frederick feared if he knew he was letting him win he may not ever get laid again.  
As they came up on the finish line, Frederick leading, he purposely hit a banana in the middle of the track. He let out another “damn it” as Luigi sped past him and through the finish line.

“Did I just? I fucking won!” Will exclaimed jumping up.

“Yes you did. Maybe you should use Luigi more often.”

“Well they did say it was his year.” Will chuckled.

“Yes they did.”

And with that the older man stood from his seat meeting Will in a tight embrace. As they hugged and he listened to the excitement in Will's voice he knew he had done the right thing. They say love is never having to say I'm sorry. He supposed the same would hold true with losing.


End file.
